


Pumped up Kicks

by fihkr



Series: "[Obnoxious] Pop song" theme [3]
Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fihkr/pseuds/fihkr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is getting powers and its giving Zico a headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Glories & Songbirds

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of the AU yesterday when trying to remember the lyrics to Foster the People's "Pumped up Kicks"  
> but also written to Ellie Goulding -"Lights"  
> ...So this counts for the series.............

When _it_ happened Jiho thought he was dumb for not picking up on the signs. Albeit _it_ was a weird thing, something they didn’t really expect…but even so.

Three days prior, Jaehyo was complaining about a fever. He whined and moaned in bed while Jihoon fetched him a damp cool towel. Jiho leaned against the doorframe that led to his bedroom, watching Jihoon clumsily make his way to a ‘sick’ Jaehyo, tenderly placing the damp towel on Jaehyo's head. Jiho scoffed at the sight. “You’re faking it,” he said and all Jaehyo could do was turn his head, looking at Jiho with lidded, tired eyes. “You’re faking,” Jiho repeated, "I can see right through you."  
Jaehyo closed his eyes and turned his head to face the ceiling again, so the cloth wouldn’t fall off his head. Jihoon sat by his bedside, throwing a disappointed and sad look at Jiho, “He isn’t faking, he’s really burning up,"

  
Jiho scoffed again and leaved the room, heading to his own so he could get ready for the day. Their schedule for that day was optional for the other members, though it would’ve been nice if they accompanied him. He felt a little bitter while slipping onto his shoes and leaving the dorm; they made plans to eat out after the schedule ended the day before, maybe hit up a club afterwards, something small, but it was still something. And they pulled this little stunt to get out of it.

The next day Jaehyo still complained about his fever. There was no schedule to weasel out of that day, and after feeling his forehead and checking the thermometer they had given him, Jiho felt a little bad for not believing him the other day. He spent the day going to and from the kitchen with soup and a replacement towel to replace the flimsy one Jihoon had placed on his head the day before. Despite having a fever, Jaehyo’s appetite was normal. The soup was not enough to keep him and, with Jiho not knowing how to cook a full and heavy meal, he ordered fried chicken for them and the rest of the group. With a gallon of sweet tea—thats healthy right?  
Jiho found himself at Jaehyo's bedside as the day played out. The other group members checking in from time to time, sitting down for a while and feeding him fruits before leaving to let him rest. He had a hand in Jaehyo’s hair, combing through it while they spoke, pulling whenever Jaehyo said something snarky.

  
“A sick dog can still bite I guess,” Jiho said, he reclined against the wall and Jaehyo shifted his position to look him in the eye.  
“Thats the thing,” He said, blinking big tired-tired eyes at him,"I don’t think Im sick—well I am—but at the same time Im not?"  
Jiho stared at him for a while before giving his head a small shove. “That makes no sense, man.” He stood up, pulled up the covers Jaehyo had pushed down earlier and tucked him in, “Well maybe it means you’re getting better but—whatever—just rest up, m’kay?"

Jaehyo looked at him then closed his eyes, “Yeah…yeah, I guess."

The kiss to his forehead was quick and light enough that Jiho could push it back into the farthest corner of his mind and not dwell too much on the action. but his lips still burned a bit. A little more than a bit, and he could swear he heard a small sizzling sound…but he pushed that back also.

Jaehyo felt better upon waking up the next day. Taeil felt his forehead and slapped him on the back, “You’re all good!”

They had a quick breakfast before heading to the studio to record a new track; it wasn’t something that was going on the album but a new sound Jiho had been playing around with. Kyung was in the booth when _it_ happened. Jaehyo was on the couch, arms around a pillow while everyone bickered and discussed whether Kyungs line should be revised or kept. While Kyung sneered at the rest of them Jaehyo snapped his fingers, to garner attention as he had an idea that would probably work.  
And he screamed.  
Everyone turned. All eyes were wide and on Jaehyo, Taeil was stuttering, trying to find his words while the rest of them looked on with stunned silence. Kyung however, whose now unflattering face was pressed up against the window, was yelling at Jiho to unlock the door (which they had locked earlier as a tiny prank, to get everyones spirits up) so he could get a better look at whats up.

  
A flame. A small flickering flame sat atop the fingers Jaehyo had just snapped. Jiho pulled his eyes from the flame and Jaehyos slender fingers that were surprisingly un-harmed, to Jaehyos face. He was sweating and breathing haphazardly.

“WHAT is this wh—what’s—oh my god _what_ do I—“ He took in a deep breathe and licked his lips, “Im—I—"

“HOW ARE YOU _DOING_ THAT?” Jihoon finally found his voice, causing minhyuk and Taeil to jump in their seats.

“I dont—I-I-I’m not…how am I—?” Jaehyo stuttered. Jiho reached out to the flame and recoiled quickly. He burnt the tips of his fingers…so the flame was definitely real, and not some mass hallucination.

“Im sorry!” Jaehyo yelped, still trying to catch his breath. He shook his hand furiously and the flame went out.  
Jihoon got up from where he was sitting and sat next to Jaehyo, picking up and examining his hands muttering under his breath, “. _..That was some cool trick…how…and with nothing up your sleeves…_ "

Jaehyo looked worse than he had the day he claimed to be sick. He was flushed and still breathing hard, asking for a water bottle and downing three bottles in a row before saying, “I think…I think I need to see a doctor."  
“Yeah, ya think?” Minhyuk scoffed. He was up now, unlocking the door to the recording room saying something about Kyungs banging giving him a headache. Kyung shoved the door open as soon as he could, trapping Minhyuk behind it, “WHAT THE _HELL_ YOU GUYS."

 

 

 

 

That night, after a failed trip to the doctor (who looked at Jaehyo like he was speaking 6 different languages at once), Jiho found his bed invaded by his long-limbed over heating friend. He kissed Jaehyos' forehead soon as it was pressed against his cheek, ‘ _friend_ ' was a loose term.

  
“Did you touch anything weird the past week?” Jiho whispered. He hadn’t any reason to whisper, Kyung was sound asleep and snoring in his bunk, the others were wide awake and fighting about something in the other room. He didn’t need to tiptoe, but with the room being near-pitch black (save the moonlight that trickled in from the one window) he felt like he needed to.  
He could feel Jaehyo shrug against him, “I don’t know Im—,” He sat up suddenly and panicked, “Im not burning you now am I?"

Jiho grunted and pulled him back down, “No, if you were I’d have kicked you out already"

“….right"

“Lets just sleep for now…”

  
For a week Jaehyo was setting accidental fires to the couch, his favorite blankets and several articles of clothing before finally, finally gaining control over his new super power. Jiho found him in the bathtub, most of his clothes burnt off and what was left dangling from his shoulders and hips, a wild smiled played on his lips, “I did it!"

Jiho paused for a second, clicking his tongue before saying, “...Did what?"

“The fire! Well I mean—“ Jaehyo held out his hands, snapping both his fingers and producing small amounts of flames from both fingers, mimicking the first flame before all this, “Alright now look at this…"

Jaehyo snapped his fingers again and the flames extinguished themselves. He then turned his hand so that his palm was facing up and flicked his wrist. A much larger flame bubbled up from the center of his hand, smaller flames licked up and around the ball of fire, dissipating into the air if they strayed too far from the center. Jiho was mesmerized. It was beautiful, like watching a large red morning glory bloom for the first time, but something in his stomach churned. He was glad (albeit his face didn’t show it) that Jaehyo managed to get everything under control, but he couldn’t get rid of the feeling that unsettled him so.

 

Jiho knew to trust his gut after the second incident.

 

Taeil was on his way to lend his voice for an upcoming show, Jiho tagged along after hearing Taeil would be working with a producer he admired. He was hoping to hear some tips and tricks being muttered under breath and smoke while sitting in on the recording session, but he got none of that. He sat in the corner of the room, his shades on while texting Jaehyo, teasing and warning him not to melt off the phone keys by accident when it happened. _Again_.  
Taeil was singing a line, the climax of the song, and while the producers praised him, nodding their heads as Taeil belted out…a crack formed on the windows separating the recording booth from the mixing room. Multiple cracks.

Taeil kept singing, as he hadn’t hit the highest note in the song yet, and while he sung it through it before—another crack, this time through Jiho's sunglasses—he hadn’t sung it with this much power and force. He continued to sing until he had hit and finished the highest note. The window in the recording booth had completely shattered, and broken shards lay at Taeil's feet. Jiho and the producers stared at him, or what they could see through the second window, it was still intact but riddled with so many cracks all the could see was a small black-clothed figure. Taeil stepped out and looked at the producers, then at Jiho who then reclined with a groan.

  
“Isn’t there a superhero already with powers like yours?” Yukwon asked. Jihoon had stood up mid-sentence and clamored to his room, he ran back —almost slipping and crushing Yukwon—with a comic book in hand. The other members put food in their mouths slowly while they watched the younger man flip through the pages furiously, “Here!” he pointed at a page, shoving it into Taeil’s face in such a rude way only he could get away with, “You’re like the Black Canary!"

Taeil took the comic book and smirked, Kyung snorted, “ Except she’s actually _hot_ , you…not so much bro."

“Who cares what you think, I can be hot if I want to.” Taeil looked at Jihoon and held up the comic book to his face, “Aren’t I just as Hot?"

Jihoon squirmed, turned different shades of pink and muttered his answer. None of the others heard it, but judging by the look on the elders face (smug and boastful), it was a good one.

Jiho looked over at Jaehyo, he was standing in the kitchen holding a popcorn pan, his hand on the bottom supposedly heating itself up as he heard popping not too long after. He was worried if he was honest, watching his bandmates laugh about these newfound powers, how Taeil and Jaehyo should throw on some spandex and start saving the world, “Though you guys would be useless super-heros.” Yukwon joked.

“Don't lump me together with Jaehyo—HEY— _OW_!" Jaehyo sat down on the floor next to him, pinching Taeil with heated fingers and snickering.

The night following, Jaehyo squeezed himself into Jihos bed again, hot and bothered and not in the way Jiho had wished he was. “I thought you said you had your power under control now."  
Jaehyos arms were wrapped around his torso, his hands drawing pictures into his back, “I do—sometimes—but most of the time I-"

“What do you mean 'most of the time'."

“Sometimes I burn up a little, like my fever from last time, but nothing serious! So…this is fine,” His arms held Jiho tighter, his face buried into his chest, “I’ll be fine."

When Jiho woke up Jaehyo was still there, the covers all pushed off as a result of sleeping next to an actual human furnace. He looked peaceful asleep, dare he say, adorable, and he had successfully cooled down. Enough so that Jiho could lay back down and pepper light kisses onto his forehead before he woke.

For several months there hadn’t been another strange case of a superpower consuming one of the members, and the public hadn’t found out about the powers two of their members currently held. Jiho figured he could breathe for a while, Taeil knew not to sing certain notes when broadcasting with too much force and Jaehyo had been faring pretty well. Carrying an electric fan with him that spritzed water just incase he had hot flashes. “Hot flashes…god,” Jaehyo put his head in his hands, leaning against Jiho as the van made a sharp left. He kept his mouth shut the entire ride, his next comment either earning him a slap or a sleepy laugh from Kyung two seats up.

  
That night Jiho felt uneasy. He stayed up most of the night, walking back and forth from the kitchen to his room, then camping out in the living room while hashing out a new song. He couldn’t sleep, it bothered him that he didn’t know how exactly it was Taeil and Jaehyo got their powers, or why. He took a sip from the beer can he dug out from the fridge earlier, frankly he’d feel much better if the powers disappeared suddenly. While it wasn’t affecting him so much personally, he didn’t like the thought of the other two constantly being on their toes, and with him being leader…it was just more unnecessary trouble to look out for.

He set his can down, unaware of the frost that accumulated around where the pads of his finger had been.


	2. A Frozen Flower blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were so close it was hard to speak without brushing lips, and he was right, turning down sex that Jaehyo himself initiated was completely out of character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there /are/ implied sexy-times in this chapter but no smut, sorry yall~  
> \---------------

 

 

 

 

When Jihoon walked into the dorm, Jiho wanted to lay down immediately and groan. Maybe fall asleep and just call it a day. The younger had opened the front door—right off its hinges—and tumbled in. He stared at the door that had popped off the wall, almost as easily as breaking a tooth pick and Kyung was the only one of the seven who let out a loud laugh. 

 

 

“Of course he’d get super strength...,” Jiho mumbled to himself while making himself a bowl of cereal, “ _Ofcourse."_

The other members had all sat down on the couch, watching a movie , except for Jihoon who sat on the floor on five cushions piled on-top of each other. He said something about not wanting to break the couch by accident since it was the only one they had that fit all seven of them at once. Jiho sat on the armrest next to Jaehyo who then leaned against him. He had given himself a headache thinking about all the things Jihoon could break in the next week, _and_  they were promoting a new song, so how many _very expensive_ things he would break. All by accident of course as he’d never do it on purpose, but their company would be paying for it, which meant Jiho (or Jihoon, if he ignored Jiho’s reflexive _‘don’t worry ill take care of it’_ and took action ) would be paying for it out of his own pocket. Jiho ate several spoonfuls of cereal before realizing how warm Jaehyo had been getting, he looked at the man who just looked at him calmly.

 

“Are you…?” Jiho started but Jaehyo shook his head.

 

“You felt really cold, I was just…trying to warm you up.” He smiled, then returned his focus on the television. 

 

Jiho drank the rest of his milk before setting the bowl on the floor and putting an arm around Jaehyo.The gesture was sweet, he guesses, but he hadn’t felt particularly cold. 

 

 

Jihoon treaded lightly the next few weeks. He bought the softest slippers he could afford and wore them everywhere, even though they didn’t do any good. He broke several more doors, his own door the most and Jiho was so tired of fixing it he just replaced it with a bead curtain, which was nice for a while until it caught Jihoon’s shirt one day. He accidentally pulled both the bead curtain and the top half of the door frame down without so much as tug. Jiho had looked at the mess—hammer in hand and ready to fix—but instead left it and headed straight to his room.

The next several weeks everyone had with their fun with Jihoon once he, more or less, managed to get his powers under control. Kyung asked him periodically to carry him from room to room, and Jihoon, while totally capable of the task, whined and complained each time. Kyung insisted that he be carried on a single shoulder, “Like royalty,” he said, waving a hand in the air like an heiress. Jihoon picked him up, carefully, and put him on his shoulder, he walked around while Kyung sneered at everyone below him—that is until they walked into their shared room. Kyung hit the already broken doorframe and fell backwards, Minhyuk howled at him, Taeil laughed so hard he doubled over and fell himself, but Jihoon held onto his legs to keep him from falling flat on the floor. “...Take me to my bed,” Kyung snorted, his nose a little red, "Im tired of seeing so many un-loyal commoners laugh at their Queen. Lets go...Off to bed!"

 

 

 

 

“Don’t you have your own bed to sleep in?” Jaehyo mumbled. He wrapped his arms around Jiho still, kissing him on the mouth before he slid down to rest his head in his chest. “Shut up,” Jiho kicked him and Jaehyo wrapped a long leg around both of his, “I felt cold, and you’re a better alternative to blankets."

 

Jaehyo laughed at that, his body temperature climbing a bit, much to Jiho’s pleasure. The heat feigned off his headache and he could feel his limbs and muscles loosen up. Usually when he felt bit tight he would accompany Minhyuk to the gym, run for about a half-hour before leaving him there and grabbing a hamburger for lunch for a job well-done. But for a long time that hadn’t been working out so well, hot showers helped temporarily but the second he stepped out, it felt like ice was coursing through his veins. Though that could’ve been just because his shower was so hot, since he warmed up soon after, although not completely. 

Jaehyos hands were at his neck, warm and pushing softly, fingers teasing the hair just above the nape of his neck. “You know…” he said, kissing and nosing at Jihos hair. “If you need to warm up there _is_ something else we can do— _oW?"_

Jiho had jabbed him in the ribs, laughing, “If I crawled in like, an hour ago, maybe but…"

“Indulge me a little here,” He could feel Jaehyo smile a warm hand moved slowly down his back. “This might be a first though, _you_  turning down sex…of all people…"

 

His fingers were teasing at the skin above his waist band before trailing north and tilting Jiho’s face up. His breath fanned over Jiho's terribly cool cheeks, warming them. They were so close it was hard to speak without brushing lips, and he was right, turning down sex that Jaehyo himself initiated was completely out of character. Without much effort he kissed Jaehyo, soft and slick, his hands already working on pulling the other man out of his shirt. 

 

Jiho felt Jaehyo looked most beautiful three separate times. There’s once, an obvious pick, when Jaehyo just leaves the salon in full makeup and dirty blond hair styled in a way that makes Jiho’s heart flutter for just a beat. Not that he’ll ever admit it. There’s a second time, during sex, with his naked body writhing underneath Jiho’s, the way his back arches when Jiho thrusts with just the right pace, the way his voice climbs to a breathy and soft falsetto when he can’t last any longer. There’s a third time, during the after glow, where Jaehyo is sweaty and tired, his hair a mess from being pulled and his lips pink and swollen from a never ending stream of aggressive kisses. He looked near-angelic, with the way he stretched, with the way he traced over bite marks and hickeys Jiho had left on his thighs. He’d never tell him. He couldn’t find the words without feeling too cheesy. So for now he pulled Jaehyo back into their disgusting mess of a bed and kissed him again on the mouth, sloppy and greedy. Jaehyo laughed into it and so easily gave in for a second round. 

 

  

Taeil was the first thing Jiho saw when stepping out of the bathroom to grab a towel before stepping back in. He jumped back, the older man had dark circles under his eyes and a nasty look.

 

“Can I help youuuu…..?” Jiho stepped back behind the door, covering his junk with a hand. They’ve all seen each other naked before, but running into Taeil so early in the morning only meant bad news, and being somewhat decent was better than the harsh dick remarks that could potentially follow. Jiho was proud of what he was born with, but it was easier to be proud without the criticism. 

“You guys have been fucking all night like rabbits,” Jiho puckered his lips and shut the door a little more, only his face being exposed. “Im here to tell you that all night I heard things I would’ve felt better _not hearing_. You have money now, if you two wanted to fuck like theres no tomorrow goto a motel or something—"

“Jiho did you bring the towel?” Jaehyos voice echoed through the bathroom and Taeil shut his eyes, inhaled and let out a long, very frustrated, breath. Jiho stood perfectly still, his head still wedged between the door and doorframe, watching the other man turn around and walk away only to turn around again to throw a towel at his face before slamming the door to his bedroom. 

 

The atmosphere in the dorm had shifted. The morning was the same as ever, or as most, with Jaehyo hitting the cold floor face first as Jiho accidentally pushed him out of bed. Jihoon and Taeil making breakfast for themselves, Jihoon staying in the further-most corner of the kitchen while Taeil handled the cooking utensils and food. He had gotten a hold on his powers by now, but he liked playing safe. Yukwon was nowhere to be found, and neither was Minhyuk. Jiho sat in the living room, nodding a goodbye to Taeil who thought today would be better spent in the studio. He had his laptop open and on his lap, untouched, it was there more as a makeshift electrical blanket since Jaehyo was in the shower. 

He felt uneasy again. The same uneasiness from before, from when Jaehyo had first snapped his fingers and the same uneasiness days before Jihoon had gotten his powers. And what worried him the most was that the ones who seemed relatively normal, were out in public at the moment. Yukwon with his girlfriend, most-likely alone; Jiho tried to reassure himself that if it was Yukwon who received superpowers that he could handle it responsibly, Minhyuk and Kyung however...

He felt warm fingers travel up his side, underneath his shirt, Jaehyo had crawled up next to him, “I think you need to see a doctor…"

Jiho raised his eyebrows, “Why? Im not sick."

“No, but you’ve been pretty cold lately, and Im getting worried—"

“You know, it might be because you’re no longer the regular body temperature anymore?” Jiho scoffed and closed his laptop. He moved it to the floor and Jaehyo immediately took its place, his head in Jihos' lap.

“Well—I guess, maybe, I didn’t think about that"

“You don’t think at _all_.” Jaehyo laughed and pinched Jihos stomach hard in retaliation. 

 The rest of the day seemed to flow smoothly much to Jiho’s surprise. Taeil had come home in a good mood, offering to buy everyone dinner, but only as long as one of them provided them with alcohol. Kyung had reared his head eventually, “I was busy with friends, other friends—that aren’t you—because Im popular, more than you even.”

Jiho nodded his head sarcastically while downing a shot glass. “Yes, yes of course how could i forget! Popular Park Kyung, cream of the crops Park Kyung!”

Kyung quickly ran to where he was, kicking off his shoes so fast that he nearly tripped, then delivered a swift, clean, smack to the back of their leaders head.

 

 

 

It felt nice, getting drunk, having a feeling in his belly that was warm and spreading throughout his entire body, for once not because of Jaehyo.  He watched his band mates poke fun at each other, Jihoon slapping a hand over Taeils mouth whenever it seemed like he was going to screech. Kyung pinching Jaehyos cheeks, asking him , _politely_ , to take back what he said about his face. “Ill have you know people goto plastic surgeons with pictures of _this face”_  Kyung pointed to his own face and slurred, “ they sshow the doctor _my face,_ Im ffhucking beautiful—"

 

The door clicked shut, and a very weary, high voice called out, “y-you guys…"

 

Kyung looked up first, “Oh? Yukwwon?” and then he smiled, greasily, “What were you doing with your grlfrn’d so late ehmmmmmm?"

 

The other bandmates looked up, Jiho included and he felt his heart fall right into his stomach. Yukwon didn’t look out of the ordinary, the only difference to his usually chipper look was the distraught expression on his face and disheveled hair. He dragged his feet while walking into the living room, his eyes never once looked up from the bundle of cloth in his arms that shifted on its own every once in a while. 

“I-I don’t know what happened—“ A sharp inhale as he kneeled by Taeil, “He was fine—He w-was and he keeps—Oh _god_ —."

 They all leaned in towards Yukwon, Jiho reached over towards the bundle, pulling the cloth aside and feeling very exhausted when it was not as terrible a thing as Yukwon led on.

 “Its a puppy!” Jihoon cooed and reached over Taeil, very lightly scratching behind an ear. 

 The puppy was small and dark brown, its ears were sharp and it looked extremely alert. It stood up in Yukwon’s arms after the blanket had been pulled, looking up at him, then at the rest of the members, excitedly wagging its tail. Jiho was confused, “Its….not hurt is it?"

 “No he’s not hurt Its just—“ Yukwon started, but stopped suddenly when the dog started to bark loudly. There was no light, no sudden poof of smoke and after watching it happen, Jiho wanted to barf. The dogs entire self had stretched and bent over itself, head curling back and legs wrapping around each other until it was nothing but a dark brown blob. It was still moving, still stretching, still making _sounds_ similar to bones popping, until it finally produced legs and a head, different from a dogs however. The dog was gone. Jiho blinked several times, Jaehyo rubbed at his eyes, and Kyung had gotten up a while ago when the blob was transforming to throw up in the kitchen sink.

 It was a small, frightened looking thing, it's large black eyes scanning the room before its tiny feet scrambled back into the safety of the blanket. It was cute, in a strange bug-eyed type of way. 

 "What....is it exactly..." Taeil asked. He was the only one out of all of them who looked somewhat unfazed but Jiho was willing to bet it was because he was drunker than the rest of them. 

 Yukwon’s voice broke, “Its Minhyuk."

 

The warm feeling in Jihos' stomach disappeared and suddenly he felt very cold, and very sober. 

 

 

 

 

"It's a loris." Kyung called out. Jiho looked at him from where he stood in the kitchen. He had...Minhyuk sitting in his lap, still somewhat wrapped in the blanket he came in, and was staring at his phone. Kyung looked down at the animal in his lap, and started asking it a long stream of questions.

"Do you think he can still understand us?” he mumbled after his last question. The loris looked up at him, yawned, and turned on its side, completely uninterested. 

“Probably, that looks like something he’d do with you talking” Jiho mused. Kyung scoffed at him ad looked back at his phone. 

Jiho stood still in the kitchen, his finger tapping the counter quickly. He was nervous. His stomach still unsettled after Yukwon had walked in with Minhyuk in his arms, still unsettled after witnessing Minhyuks…well…transformation. It was easy for him to assume that they were all going to get powers, he knew he’d be less surprised if another member came home freaking out, but that wouldn’t make him any less worried. There were only two of them left now, three including himself. Three ticking time-bombs without any way of knowing when exactly they would go off. He walked back to his room, ignoring Kyungs' incessant cooing at Minhyuks' new form, ignoring the sound of another object broken because of Jihoons' clumsy (and ridiculously strong) hands, and threw himself into bed. If anything, he hoped for there to be a little extra time before another one of them become so randomly ‘gifted’ . He sighed and closed his eyes, maybe at least a month. 

 

 

 

When he woke up the next morning he felt cold. Jiho grunted, Jaehyo had probably climbed into his bed again and pushed off his blankets. He made a move to turn—nothing happened. Jiho tried to turn again, he tried to yell at Jaehyo for being such an ass for pushing down all the blankets—but he could do none of that. He tried to wiggle a finger. Not that either. A toe? He could barely open his eyelids. It was too hard, he kept them closed as if he had any other choice. He only began to panic when he heard footsteps, Jaehyo questioning his sleeping habits then dropping the sentence all together to rush at his side, his voice dripping with worry. 

 Jaehyo nearly screamed out to the others, nearly not being the right word at all because he did scream. He yelled until Kyung walked in, a new animal hanging from his shoulder, asking what was wrong. 

“Its Jiho, he’s—he—“ Jaehyo had his hands all over him; gesturing to his head, his feet, to any exposed skin...all of which was covered in a very thin, unmistakable layer of ice.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......tbc~ ! 
> 
> any feedback is welcomed and appreciated ^^


	3. A Chilling Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he spoke his voice was small, and his words made Jiho feel much, much smaller.

  
For the majority of the day Jaehyo laid by Jiho, wrapped around his near frozen body trying to warm him up as fast as possible. He only ever left to sustain himself with food or water, again climbing into Jiho’s bed, whispering reassuring, hopeful, things into his neck as he spiked up his body temperature. The other members could hardly stay in the room for more than five minutes without wearing a coat or scarf as Jiho’s sudden temperature drop not only affected his body but the space around him.

“You think maybe we could store some drinks in there,” Kyung joked. Jaehyo had stepped out of the room to grab himself a small snack before going back to near-frozen room, he looked at Kyung wearily before turning around and walking back. Kyung looked down at the brown bat now clinging to the hem of his shirt with its feet, “You’d think they’d appreciate me trying to lighten the mood.” He scoffed when the bat chirruped in response. 

 

While Jiho couldn’t move, he was still very much alert. He could hear their manager walking into the bedroom, frustrated and in disbelief asking the other members how this happened and how the hell he was supposed to explain to the higher up’s. “This is straight out of a comic book—" Was the last thing Jiho could hear before the door shut. He felt guilty. This was no fault of his, he had no say in the matter of course, but his stomach, still unfrozen, churned and did backflips. His heart, though it was beating slower than its usual rate, he could feel it spin and skip beats every now and then due to nervousness. What if he could never move again, was a thought he’d been playing with for a while, what if during the small moments Jaehyo leaves, his heart freezes over and...

Warm hands were on his chest, one hand moving up his neck to cup his face. Jaehyo stroked at his face for several beats before sliding his hand back down to his chest. “You’ll be fine,” Jiho heard him say. His voice wavered and became soft, “You’ll be fine, I promise, I’m going to thaw you out—you’ll be back to normal.."

Jiho wanted to laugh but his lips were frozen shut. None of them were normal anymore. 

 

 

Kyung sat cross-legged on the floor, nursing a pouch of capri-sun and scratching the head of the bat who was curled up on his lap. Minhyuk, the bat, began to kick at Kyungs finger with sharp feet, eventually clinging onto it. Kyung brought him up to eye level, he watched Minhyuk hang upside-down from his finger, scuttling from side to side until he was satisfied. He snorted when Minhyuk began to yawn, his small mouth widening, small thin tongue rolling out quick before his mouth shut again. 

Kyung felt a bit…off put. Maybe even a little jealous but that's something he would never admit. While he doesn’t want to be frozen in bed like a giant human-sicle like Jiho was, or any side-effect that was just as bad, he wanted his own set of powers too. It had been months almost (well not  _months_  but still.) and his powers were still a no show.

“What do you think my powers would be Minhyuk?” Minhyuk’s eyes opened slowly. He looked at Kyung for just a moment before closing them again, wrapping his wings around himself a bit tighter. 

 

“I wonder if theres a power to enhance someone’s good looks—though of course—" Kyung sucked out the last of his capri-sun and grinned at the napping bat, “Theres nothing to enhance is there?"

“I DID IT!” Kyung jumped and Minhyuk managed to climb up his arm quickly before sitting on his shoulder. They both watched with wide eyes and Jaehyo ran out into the living room, sputtering and spitting words that didn’t make sense before running to the kitchen to clear out all the remaining paper towels. 

 “What the fuck? Jaehyo?”

“I DID—I did it—oh god, where are the other towels?"

“Under the sink, Taeil put them there—wait, shit-” Kyung stood up, careful of the passenger on his shoulder, and walked over to their mad-man of a band-member, "What happened?” 

Jaehyo looked at him with wild eyes. “Jiho—I unfroze him"

 

 

Jiho sat, or at least he tried to, upright on his bed. His clothes were soaked through and his bedding was damp. The only part of him that was somewhat dry was the back of his neck, where Jaehyo had buried his face and spoke to him non-stop. He felt stiff, he tried to lift an arm, he tried to flex, but he couldn’t. He could bend his arm at a 90 degree angle but he couldn’t strain his muscles. Jiho watched as Jaehyo ran into his room, arms filled with paper towels which Jiho thought was completely useless. 

 

“If I just shower I’ll be fine—" He tried to say but Jaehyo is already on his knees, ripping several sheets of paper and wrapping them around his legs. 

“You’re still cold aren’t you?” Jaehyo looked up at him quickly before returning his attention to Jiho’s legs, “Don’t you worry, I’ll warm you up…I’ll warm you up…"

Before Jiho is able to pull his leg away and repeat his shower idea, Kyung ran into the room wide-eyed and somewhat relieved-looking.

“So—you’re okay?"

“Yeah I—" Jiho narrowed his eyes. “What the fuck is that."

Kyung  narrowed his eyes right back. “What the fuck is _what_? its me you fuck."

“No not— _god,_  not you, that  _thing_.” Jiho tries to point, “The fuck is that."

Kyung looked at his shoulder then back at Jiho. “Its Minhyuk. We should’ve left you frozen if you were gonna come back so rude."

“Fuck you."

Kyung sneered at him before walking off again. 

 

“Has Minhyuk been changing often, while I was…uh, frozen?” Jiho asked. Jaehyo continued to rip up several more sheets of paper, this time pressing the dry sheets to his thighs and stomach. 

“No, not really.” Jaehyo mumbled. He stood up and sat beside Jiho, pressing more sheets to his back. “Before he turned into a bat he was a small mountain lion."

“Small?"

“Yeah, and before that he was a small bear cub. He’s only been turning into the baby versions of these animals."

Jiho hummed, at first in wonderment and again in pleasure as Jaehyo rubbed at his back with steaming hands. He worked at his lower back, thumbs digging into muscle and rolled his hands up towards his shoulder blades. Jiho could feel himself almost instantly loosening up. “What would I do without you, honestly.” 

Jaehyo’s hands stopped for a second. Jiho could feel him inhale deep before pushing on his back again. “You would’ve died, probably…" When he spoke his voice was small, and his words made Jiho feel much, much smaller.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school has started up+short attention span as Ive started new projects and stories, so a very short chapter for now. Im thinking about wrapping this up soon tho, which means a longer chapter(s ??) in the future~
> 
> thank you for reading ^^ comments and criticisms are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys its been a while;; i've pretty much shelved this story after school took over but now schools just about done with (for good!) and i have snippets of this story left. i'll admit i lost motivation and dont think i can see it through to the very end but i've written up short (very short) scenes that i wanted to get to eventually and felt it unfair not to post them.

Kyung sat in the living room with his eyes glued to the tv and his mind wandering elsewhere. Minhyuk was in his lap, a kitten now and fast asleep. While he’d gotten the hang of shapeshifting into animals (sort of...Kyung recalled a moment when Minhyuk had transformed into a skunk mid-sentence. He _mostly_ recalled the vomiting he did after the first few seconds of watching the transformation) he stayed in animal form for most of the day. Usually by Kyungs side much to everyones surprise. 

 

He listened to his group members weave their way in and out of the house, busy with their  own personal schedules. Jiho, out of the corner of his eye, pacing back and forth with mittens in hand. Kyung scoffed to himself, he’d look pretty silly wearing those when it was still warm out. Even if it were for a good cause. Minhyuk rolled in his lap, his hind legs pressing against his stomach for a moment before returning to his original curled up position. Kyung smiled, “You’re pretty cute like this ya know.” 

 

Kyung took a hand to his small head, scratching gently, “Do you think I’ll get a power too? hm?"

Minhyuk popped one eye open. “I’m feeling a bit left out, just a little. Though,” Kyung puffed his chest and spoke with a false sense of bravado, "its not like I need an upgrade, I’m pretty perfect as is honestly.” 

Minhyuk stretched and rolled over again, licking a paw and bringing it to his ear. No one really knew if their words got to minhyuk when he was like this. He never said anything when confronted in his human form, he would always shrug it off.

He curled up again, in a tighter ball and closer to Kyungs belly. “It would be nice though, having a power like you guys…” Kyung hummed and resumed scratching the one spot behind Minhyuk's ear, “You don’t really care. But thats okay.” 

 

It's not that he needed an upgrade, he told himself again, it really wasn't. There was an unspoken camaraderie however between the members whose powers have shown already. Kyung could see it. It wasn't that he was being left out on purpose, rather there wasn't a way for him to connect with the others. Taeil complaining once the day is done about how hard it is to speak in whispers all day, Jihoon chiming in with troubles about his strength. It isn't like Kyung could jump into the conversation seamlessly, he had nothing to share regarding their powers other than his lack of one (which he complained about already quite often) and even that card has been played one too many times. 

 

He looked down at Minhyuk again who was looking up at him with big black eyes. Kyung resumed petting his head, covering the kittens eyes as they unsettled him a bit, "....Thanks for stickin' by me, I guess."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

 

“Why the mittens?” 

Jiho looked down at his hands then back up to his producer friend. “Uhh, cooking accident? Cut myself real bad, I’ve got bandaids on and this keeps them from slipping off…?"

His friend looked at his hands, at his face then shrugged. “Whatever.” Jiho let out a sigh. 

 

After he had been thawed out he found himself to have temperature problems, much like Jaehyo during his first days with his power. Except instead of burning towels and blankets, everything he touched was frostbitten. His glass of orange juice that morning? Frozen the second he touched the glass. His cereal? He watched in horror as the frost slowly spread over his spoon, across his bowl and permeated the milk in it. Kyung snickered at his misfortune and Jiho retaliated by throwing a (frozen) napkin. 

 

The hunger and thirst he could deal with for a while, what really made him sick was when Jaehyo had leaned in for a quick peck on the cheek. They passed each other in the kitchen, Jaehyo mumbling a soft ‘g’morning’ before pressing his lips to Jihos cheek. He recoiled almost immediately, moaning quietly with his hands at his lips.

“Oh god are you okay-"

“Im fine Im fine just-” Jaehyo removed his hands, his lips were blue and Jiho felt his heart drop, “A little frost bite, its okay—Jiho it’s _fine_."

 

He tried to focus on the push pad infront of him and his producer friend at his right scribbling down notes on some sheet music. Jaehyo was fine, he was. He had raised his body temperature until his lips were pinker and kissed Jiho again. His reassuring words almost drowning out the sound of sizzling and a bit of steam emitted from Jihos skin. 

 

Jiho pressed a couple pads to form a reoccurring beat. He watched the colors flicker across the buttons for a while before continuing on with the rhythm. Eventually he closed his eyes, letting the beat rattle in his head some more like a mantra of sorts. There was still a strange, nauseating feeling churning in the pit of his belly, the same as before, the same as every other time.  


	6. Chapter 6

Jiho laid down on the couch, half asleep with kyung sitting on the floor by his feet. Taeil and Jihoon were either in the kitchen or in one of their own rooms, excitedly talking about matching costumes if they were ever going to be superheroes. “Get this— What if I wear these boots and a Cape to match-"

“No capes” he could hear Jihoon choke in response.

“Why not?? EVERY superhero has a cape thats like, _half_ the hero part"

“Wonder woman doesn’t have a cape” Taeil snapped, “Haven't you watched The Incredibles? Fuck capes. No capes." 

There was silence, Jiho could only assume Jihoon had shyly said “ _no_ ” because the next string of words he heard were,   _“Oh my fucking god sit down its movie night."_

 

“So I just had an uncomfortable thought.” Kyung held up Minhyuk suddenly, who was back to being a small puppy. Jiho shifted and grunted, motioning for him to continue. Kyung stared at Minhyuk a while more before turning and dangling the pup in Jihos face. 

 

“This is Minhyuk."

“Yes.” Jiho raised a hand to scratch Minhyuks chin, “ _Wonderful_ observation Captain Obvious, anything else you’d like to add?"

“Oh Shut. Up. Anyways I just noticed— This is Minhyuk. And because he’s been like this more often, well, basically…so he’s been constantly naked. Pretty much."

Jiho stopped scratching Minhyuks chin.

“Like an almost-equivalent to a naked human Minhyuk except he’s just small and furry now but like still naked."

“Please stop."

Minhyuk barked. Jaehyo let out a groan from the kitchen and chimed in with Jihos protest. But Kyung pressed on, shoving Minhyuk into Jiho’s face, “ so _BASICALLY_ we’ve all been cuddling with a very naked—"

“FUCK"

 

Jiho sat up just in time to see Jaehyo battling flames that encased his thighs. He ignored Kyungs “ _Language!”_ comment and jumped over the armrest, his hands quickly patting down Jaehyo’s crotch and thighs. 

“ Can’t you FREEZE the flame or something—oh go—“ The towel Jaehyo had used to try and put of the fire quickly caught on fire as well. 

“I’m _TRYING."_

Jihoon and Taeil ran into the kitchen after hearing their screams, and neither were much help. Jihoon screamed along with everyone; his hands in his hair as if he were trying pull each individual strand out. Taeil tried to use more towels to put out the flames but only succeeded in aiding the flames. 

 

“What’re you-CHRIST you guys are idiots”  A wet towel was thrust into Jiho's face who then wrapped it around Jaehyo's, literally sizzling, thighs. 

“God that was close,” Jiho sighed. He thread his fingers into the short damp strands of the towel, trying his best to freeze the water without freezing also Jaehyos thighs.  He turned and laughed “ Thanks taeil, that was quick thinking-"

“Wasn’t me.” Taeil shrugged, his arms filled with a slightly out of breath Jihoon. 

 

“Then who-“

 

“Very funny asshat, it was me.” 

 

Jiho continued to stare at Taeil, who stared back, his lips unmoving. 

 

“Can I have my towel back, it’s cold and I’m naked.” The voice said again.

 

Jiho looked around. There were only the five of them standing there, not counting Minhyuk. It obviously wasn’t Jaehyo, Taeils lips weren’t moving, Jihoon was completely clothed and unless Kyung learned how to throw and cloak his voice…Oh God

 

Jiho closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, “Yukwon...is that you?”

 

They all heard an extremely put-off groan. “Of course its me I’m standing RIGHT in front of you."

 

“No you’re not.”

 

“Yes I am, I know where the fuck I am-“

 

“Dude.” Taeil chimed in, his head turning this way and that, “ We cannot see you, at all, no jokes.”

 

They all fell silent. Except for Yukwon who—well Jiho assumed—padded his way over to their hallway mirror and started shrieking. “Oh my god” Jaehyo said once he was able to focus on anything that wasn’t his thighs, “He’s invisible.”  The sick feeling in Jiho’s stomach from the other day settled as Yukwons screaming rang shrill in the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this...might be the last update for this au for the time being, im stuck on where i should go from here and don't want to spread false hope about there being another part after this >< Im sorry its not an ending at all and like...extremely open-ended;; (i also apologize if the writing style changes mid-way...it felt like it to me;;) 
> 
> Thank you all for enjoying what I've written so far for this superhero au! I really appreciate y'all


End file.
